Talk:Lathander
Due to new canon, Lathander and Amaunator should be merged. See Talk:Amaunator. Niirfa-sa 09:07, 25 September 2008 (UTC) * I have a slightly different proposal, see Talk:Amaunator Hurtzbad 10:26, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :Talk for Hurtzbad's proposal seems to be bigger than support for merging these two articles. I also think that new canon shouldn't, by itself, be a valid reason for merging articles. Some people are going to want to know about the Realms of the Arcane Age and others are going to want to know about information from the FRCG era. If things have changed significantly then templates that give statistics (like the cleric algnments in both of these articles you want to merge) are likely to be different. And that means that in a merged article is is going to be a lot harder for a casual reader to discern what information goes with the first, second or third version of this god. Wiki's like this need to work for everyone, rathar than fans of the latest material, so when WotC makes changes to canon, the old canon needs to be preserved somehow. I think it is a lot harder to show the changes when radically different articles are merged and that mergers should really only be proposed when changes are trivial ones (such as a minor change in spelling). However, I would be happy to see someone create some sort of template that helps people realise that there have been several versions of this deity and that article X predates article Y and article Z is the most current version. David Shepheard 12:34, 9 November 2008 (UTC) New names and titles? What is the source for the segment on the worshipers taking new names when they feel Lathander has personally recognized them? It's much more useful information to me if I know where it's coming from. Faerunian Pantheon? So, according to information on Lathander's history and background, he was a central part of the Dawn War. The Dawn War, being what it was, shouldn't that make Lathander a part of the central Faerunian Pantheon if he was a participant and survivor? If not, I guess I'm having trouble seeing where that distinction lies. Looking at Category:Faerûnian_pantheon seems to throw in a lot of deities that seem to be much less directly connected than Lathander himself, so I just don't understand why he's not present there. Daft inquisitor (talk) 05:10, August 11, 2018 (UTC) As an addition, I actually just checked SCAG, which has a full listing of "The Faerunian Pantheon", and Lathander is present in that list. I think that in and of itself should warrant inclusion. Daft inquisitor (talk) 05:21, August 11, 2018 (UTC) :That was just an oversight. I've added the category to the page now; the Faerûnian pantheon was already linked to on the page itself. — BadCatMan (talk) 05:23, August 11, 2018 (UTC) ::Works for me. Just wanted to make sure there wasn't any additional criteria. If I see an issue like this from now on, I'll adjust it myself. I think I saw one or two other Deities on an official Pantheon list that weren't in the proper category on the wiki. Daft inquisitor (talk) 22:06, August 11, 2018 (UTC)